moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanavar Lightpath
Description Tanavar is a strong, muscled, young human apearing to be an adult. When he moves his long blonde hair flows behind him, revealing a strong face with pure silver eyes, a pointed nose and strong cheeks. His stance is strong with muscles everywhere, proving himself to be a soldier. Tanavar apears to be a good person. For those who do not judge a book by it's cover a pure holy aura surrounds him, proving him to be purely good. Tanavar is normally dressed in holy armor. It is silver and purely made for strength. The armor an be recgonized as one of the old holy armor sets, they don't even make those anymore! When not dressed in his holy armor, he is dressed in rich garb, stiched just right to make it look perfect. History Long ago the Lightpath's took part in the battle of Lordaeron. Tanavar's family was strong when together, though they didn't stand a chance when the scourge invaded Lordaeron. Tanavar's father, mother, four uncles, three aunts and his older sister surrounded Tanavar to protect him. Tanavar's father, mother, older sister, and Tanavar himself fled the battle, they never saw the rest again, though Tanavar hoped to see them again. Ironforge Tanavar's family fled to Ironforge, where Tanavar's father and sister took jbs to make gold to go to Stormwind, well Tanavar's mother took care of him. Working among dwarves was hard work. The family woke up at dawn and went bed near midnight. Living under a mountain with lava wasn't easy for a group of humans! The house always smelle like smoke and they each gagged atleast once a day. Through hard work and much time they were able to get a wagon to head to stormwind. The problem was getting there. Stormwind His family got to Stormwind as Tanavar was a teenager. His sister went o the army well his parents decided to reitre and live in Old Town. Tanavar lived with his parents where he trained in the way of the light. For some reason Tanavar had become a vedgitarian by this time. Tanavar trained and rose through the ranks of the army quickly. Soon he became simple paladin. After a while Tanavar becamea royal guard, rising through heranks further he reach highlord. A young teeager as adopted into his famiy named Severin by this time. Tanavar had become one of the greatest guards inside stormwind. But he wasn't finished yet. The Crusaders of Wrynn Tanavar made many soldiers into a eltie force, manycitizens started calling them the Crusaders of Wrynn. Tanavar loved his job and recruited more soldiers to become Crusaders, Spellcasters, Footsoldiers, and many others to join his force. The force began to become one of the highest ranking forces around Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. RP personality Tanavar is a very unique character in rp. He is called Crusader Highlord Tanavar James Lightpath as his full name, most call him Highlord, Tan, or Sir. Tanavar is a kind soul with the strength of a master paladin. He is a Crusader of Wrynn which means he will help those at their time of need. You can find him inside Cathedral Sqaure atleast once a day. Don't try to trick me into going to the old barracks evils, if you lead me there Tanavar has history of being attacked there and tricked into going, so he won't go there unless very urgent. Good luck, you can find out more about me on my MRP. Category:Characters Category:Crusaders of Wrynn Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:House of Lighpath